In recent years, a technology called augmented reality (AR) in which a real world with additional information overlaid thereon is presented to a user has been drawing. Information presented to a user in the AR technology is also called an annotation, and can be visualized and obtained using virtual objects in various forms such as text, icons, or animations.
Non-Patent Literature 1 below shows an example of a technology for modeling a real space in a stage before a virtual object is arranged. Non-Patent Literature 2 below shows an example of a technology that uses a natural marker with the objective of calculating the position and the attitude of an imaging device that are necessary for overlaying a virtual object on a captured image.
The AR technology can also be used in an application that includes an interaction with a user. For example, Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a technology for displaying an icon that can be manipulated by a user as a virtual object.